Mein Teil az vagy, amit eszel
by sentaro
Summary: Friedrich Hartmann üzleti megbeszélésre indul Rotenburgba,egész úton csak a családjára gondol. Amint megérkezik egy rejtélyes férfi fogadja, aki elviszi a házába, ahol az ízletes vacsora már vár ... "Gyere hozzám, én pedig megeszem a finom húsodat"


**Mein Teil - **_**Denn du bist, was du isst!**_

_Az vagy, amit eszel!_

„_A barátom élvezte a halált. Csak vártam, hogy véget érjen, miután megtettem. Borzalmasan sokáig tartott." - Armin Meiwes_

Idegességemben már teljesen összegyűrtem a mai újságot. Fél 10 volt, és még mindig az öreg zötyögő vonaton ültem Rotenburg felé. Egy egészen különleges vacsorára voltam hivatalos, az úr a telefonba azt mondta, ilyet még sosem kóstolt! Ezt a fickót, az interneten találtam. Magát csak úgy hívja, hogy "Der Metzgermeister", ami egy kicsit megrémiszt. Mindig is rossz előérzeteim voltak idegenekkel szemben, az ilyen fazonoktól már főleg! Kinéztem az ablakon a sötétségbe, ami már teljesen befedte a tájat. Csupán az égő villanyoszlopoktól láttam, hol is vagyok valójában. Feljebb toltam az olvasó szemüvegemet, aminek hatalmas lencséjének köszönhetően olyan idétlenül néztem ki, ahogy egy jóképű 40éves férfi csak kinézni tud. Közben messziről egy helységtáblát észleltem. Lispenhausenbe érkeztem, ha vén szemeim nem csaltak. A következő megálló Rotenburg a Fuldánál lesz, és csak háromnegyed 10! Összecsaptam kezeimet, és hálát mondtam az Úrnak, hogy ismét sikerült nem elkésnem egy fontos megbeszélésről! A következő pillanatban, egy visító éles hang szakított ki a gondolatmenetemből, amikor a mellettem lévő kis készülékre kaptam a fejem. A mobilom volt, a feleségem hívott. Levettem a szemüveget, és fogadtam a hívást.

- Mondjad. - egy kicsit izgatott voltam, minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy a feleségem ezt ne észlelje. Birgit hangja szokásosan kellemes volt. Ilyenkor mindig magam elé képzeltem angyali arcát, barna szemeit, miközben rám mered. Talán ő is ugyanezt gondolhatja.

- Drágám - kezdett bele mondandójába. - megérkeztél már?

- Még egy megálló.

- Biztosan találkozni akarsz ezzel a ... hogyis hívják úrral?!

- Frank Meyer. - válaszoltam. - Drágám, üzleti beszélgetés. Nem lesz semmi baj!

- Csak mert - hangneme megváltozott, mintha féltett volna. - a tévében azt mondták, hogy valamilyen gyilkos volt ott a környéken pár éve.

- Az pár éve volt! - nevettem fel. - Jaj, Birgit. Ne aggódj! Holnap már otthon leszek.

- Ha te mondod. - adta meg magát. - De kérlek, vigyázz magadra!

- Meglesz. - egyeztem végül bele. A vonat ismét lassított. Rotenburgba érkeztem. - Szeretlek. - majd ujjammal megnyomtam a hívás befejezését. Összeszedtem a holmimat, és megindultam az ajtók felé. Nem sokan szálltak le, talán csak egy öregember meg a kutyája. Amint leértem, éreztem, hogy mögöttem elindul a vágány sor, s sietősen a vonal mögé állva körül néztem. A vonat eltűnt a sötét rengetegbe. Egy férfi ült velem szembe egy padon, éppen egy újságot olvasott. Nem tellett sok időbe, amikor észrevette tekintetemet, összehajtotta az újságot, hóna alá vágta, és leszólított.

- Ön Friedrich Hartmann?!

- Igen, én. - jelentettem ki. Belül valahol lenyugodtam, ugyanis egy teljesen rémisztő alakra gondoltam, aki interneten hirdetget. Ez a fickó teljesen átlagosnak tűnt. Körülnézve átsétált hozzám a túl oldalra, és a kezét felém nyújtotta.

- Frank Meyer, informatikus. - kicsit zavarban voltam, ezért egy idétlennek tűnő vigyorral viszonoztam. Szorítása erős volt.- Mi lenne, ha az otthonomban tárgyalnánk egy meleg vacsora mellett?! - érdekes ajánlatnak hangzott. Kicsit felhúztam a szemöldökömet. Az otthonában?! Nálunk a férfiak a kocsmában beszélik meg a dolgokat, de persze ha egy fontos üzleti beszélgetésről van szó, minden apróság számít.

- Rendben. - egyeztem bele. A vasútállomáson lógó órára néztem, este 10 volt. Frank elkísért a kocsijához, ami egy elfogadható állapotú Opel Astra volt. Beültem az autóba, ahol érdekes szag csapta meg az orromat. Dögszag. Fejemet forgattam minden irányba, de sehol sem láttam olyasmit, amiből ez az orrfacsaró bűz áramolhat. Frank is végre beült, amikor zsebéből előszedte a slusszkulcsot.

- Indulhatunk?! - arcán hatalmas vigyor ült ki.

- Persze. - bólintottam. Miközben felköhögtem egy párszor. Ez a borzasztó szag! Bármi is lehet az, iszonyat büdös. Hasonló, mint amikor a buszmegállóban valami döglött állat volt a kukában olyan pár hétig.

- Dohányzik? - kérdezte tőlem Meyer, tekintetét az útra szegezte.

- Leszoktam. - ismét köhögtem. A könnyeim is előjöttek.

- Sokáig csinálta? - tette fel az újabb kérdést.

- Legalább 20évig. - feleltem. Pár másodperc múlva besokalltam. - Letekerhetem az ablakot?! Megfulladok.

- Valóban?! - ez úgy hangzott az ő szájából, mintha ő nem érezné. Lehet, hogy csak bebeszélem magamnak, hogy büdös van? Mindegy. Nem vártam meg az engedélyét, azonnal lehúztam az ablakot. Éreztem, ahogy a friss levegő beáramlik a járműbe, és megment a végleges rosszulléttől. Már biztos voltam benne, hogy megadom magam, és a műszerfalra tálalom az aznapi ételeket, amiket ettem. - Elnézését kérem. - s mint aki témát akar váltani, bekapcsolta a rádiót. A Rammstein szólt. A fiam Andreas imádja őket. Otthon vajon mi lehet a helyzet? Ismét azt vettem észre, ahogy Frank feltekerte a hangerőt, és Till Lindemann egyenesen azt ordítja, hogy _'Denn es ist mein Teil!'_ Ezt a hangerőt még a fiamtól sem szoktam meg. Hamarosan befordultunk egy utcába, ahol jól megszokott német házak sorakoztak. - Hamarosan ott vagyunk. - nem nagyon figyeltem szavaira, mivel inkább a kinti oszlopokat nézegettem. Az orrom alig hogy megnyugodott, ismét érezte azt a dögszagot. Ebből elég! Mégis mit tárol ez a pasas a kocsijában?! Talán bedöglött optikai egereket? Ha-ha. Meyer rálépett a fékre. - Itt is vagyunk. - elnéztem jobbra, amikor megláttam azt a házat, amitől kirázott a hideg. Igaz éjszaka volt, de a többi kivilágított lakáshoz képest az övé egy kísértetházra hasonlított.

- Barátságos. - préseltem ki összeszorított fogaim közül.

- Köszönöm. - lakáskulcsát megforgatta egy párszor a zárban. A kattanás után nyikorgott az ajtó. Balkezével kicsit beljebb nyúlva tapogatózott, a következő pillanatban fény áramlott végig az előtérben. - Fáradjon beljebb. - valahogy megijedtem. Talán nem is azért, mert az ajtót szó szerint becsapták mögöttem, hanem az a mosoly, ami kiült az arcára, miközben méregetett. Úgy nézett rám, mint egy hentes a disznóra. - Maga aztán elég jól van felépítve! - teljesen összezavarodtam.

- Tessék? - leheltem ki alig hallhatóan.

- Tudja, sokáig rajzoltam. Rengeteg férfi modellt figyeltem meg, mindegyikben volt valami hiba, de ön tökéletes! - gyengéden megveregette a vállam. Idétlen nevetés tört ki belőlem. Ha tényleg csak ennyi, akkor nincs mitől félnem. - Jöjjön erre, az ebédlőbe! - szó nélkül követtem őt. A ház átlagosnak volt mondható. Az egyik asztalon egy laptopra lettem figyelmes, ami még be volt kapcsolva. Bizonyára a nagy sietségben írt egy e-mailt, és teljesen megfeledkezett a kikapcsolásáról. Ha jobban ráfókuszáltam, akkor inkább egy fórumnak tűnt.

- Látom éppen dolgozott, mielőtt értem jött. - jegyeztem meg. Amikor ismét Meyerre néztem, előhúzott egy széket.

- Kérem, foglaljon helyet! - engedelmeskedtem, mint kutya a gazdinak. Amint leültem, jobban szemügyre vettem az asztalt. Egyszerű fehér lepedőn fénylő evőeszközök álltak használatra készen, a kerekasztal közepén pedig egy gyertya égett. - Önthetek Önnek egy kis bort? - háta mögött hirtelen előkapott egy üveget. Kis gondolkodás után végül beleegyeztem.

- Köszönöm, jól esne! - elvégre, holnap délelőttig úgysem juttok haza. Frank megragadta a poharamat, miközben én csendesen figyeltem, ahogy folyik az édes bor. Amikor végre elém került a pohár, Meyer ismét eltűnt azzal az indokkal, hogy hozza az ételt. Szemügyre vettem az ebédlőt. A velem szemben lévő szekrény polcain egyetlen egy képet tudtam felfedezni, ami egy másik - számomra ismeretlen - férfivel a strandon ül. Bizonyára a testvére lehetett.

- Íme, a mai specialitásom. - jelentette ki nagy örömmel. - Megtiszteltetés lenne a számomra, ha megkóstolná!

- Rendben. - bólintottam. A férfi elém rakta a porcelán tányért, amin az étel volt. Első látásra köpni, nyelni nem tudtam. Mégis mi ez?! Számomra egy jól átsült, kopasztott csirkenyaknak tűnt. Megfogtam a villát, belészúrtam, majd a késsel próbáltam elvágni. Nem akartam udvariatlannak tűnni az arckifejezésemmel, de ez kicsit gusztustalannak nézett ki. Komolyan, ha nem csirkenyak lenne, akkor teljesen másnak hittem volna! A levágott falatot a számhoz emeltem, végül vettem a bátorságot, és megkóstoltam. Elfogadható.

- Jó. - csúszott ki a számon. Természetesen nem egészen komolyan ezt gondoltam. - Megtudhatnám, mi ez? - hogy érdeklődésemet fokozzam, egy nagyobb darabot vágtam belőle, majd ismét megrágtam. Frank vigyorgott.

- Pénisz. - hirtelen arra észleltem, hogy magától följött a falat. Felöklendeztem, végül amint lenyugodtam, sikerült lenyelnem a darabot. Eltartott egy olyan 5másodpercig, mire újra megmertem szólalni. Idétlen vigyorommal megspékelve. Tehát mégsem csirkenyak, szóval az első gyanúm jó volt.

- Mégis milyen pénisz?! - óvatosan az asztallábába kapaszkodtam. Éreztem, hogy le fogok, döbbeni.

- Emberi. - ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. A tányéron lévő húsdarabot néztem, és most hogy mondja ... valamennyire hasonlított az enyémre is. Rémülten ültem a széken. Frank vállveregetése hozott vissza a valóságba. - Csak vicc volt. - nevetett. - Nem kell mindent komolyan venni!

- Áháhá. - hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről. - Ez szar vicc volt. Áháhá.

- Bocsánat, ha megijesztettem volna. - ezzel elfújta a gyertyát. - Valójában csirkenyak. - szememmel ismét a húst figyeltem. - Kéri?

- Köszönöm, ennyi elég volt. - megpróbáltam valami normális arcot vágni. A dögszag a kocsiban, és ez a csirkenyak étel... elegem van! Beszéljük csak meg a dolgokat, és kész! Éppen elő akartam venni a fontos papírokat, amikor a családom képe kicsúszott a zsebemből. Utána nyúltam volna, de Meyer már megragadta.

- Csinos. - füttyentett egyet. Szinte pontosan tudtam, hogy a feleségemet nézegeti. Régebben még iszonyatosan berágtam azokra, akik próbálkoztak szórakozni vele. Mára már teljesen megszűnt. Sajnálom, már az enyém!

- A feleségem. - Friedrich te idióta. Így vágtam volna magam homlokon. Még a vak is látja, hogy a feleséged!

- Látom egy kicsit telt. - szája széle mosolyra gördült. Térjen észhez! Egy 38éves házas nő, egy gyerekes anyuka. Ön szerint 40évesen is csak 18nak fog kinézni?! Észrevettem, hogy tekintette a fiamra vándorolt. - Ki ez a fiatal srác?

- Ő Andreas, a fiam. - olyan büszkére sikeredett kiejtenem eme szavakat, amilyen büszke csak egy apa lehet a fiára.

- Hány éves?! - kérdezte Frank.

- 17 lesz. - köhögtem.

- Kicsit sovány. - az iménti mosolya csalódottan legördült. Valami villanás áramlott be az ablakon keresztül, ez tuti kintről jött. - Nézzenek oda! - ordított fel.- Még szar időnk is van! - csak nem ideges a férfi? Jó, mert ezzel akkor nincs egyedül. - Szerintem hagyjuk a megbeszélést holnap reggelre! - ajánlotta. - A viharban úgysem tudnám megmutatni a prezentációkat.

- Igaza lehet. - egyeztem bele. - Talán ez a legjobb!

- Van egy szobám - mutatott fel. - fent az emeleten. - csak most esett le a számomra, hogy itt ragadtam. - Alhat addig nálam!

- Köszönöm. - bólintottam. Mély levegő, és nyugalom. Sokkal inkább lennék otthon Birgittel, meg Andreassal, mint ezzel a már beteg illtetővel. Mert érzem, hogy ez valahol nem normális ...

Hajnali egy volt. Még mindig nem hunytam le a szemem. Ott feküdtem az ágyamon, és csak a családom fényképét bámultam. Nem tetszett, amit Meyer művelt. Úgy méregette őket, mintha valami kirakati áruk lennének. Szívemhez raktam a képet, és a plafont néztem. Észrevettem, hogy a vihar már elmúlott. Hosszas gondolkodás után, úgy véltem jobb, ha bekapcsolom a tévét. Ha már aludni nem tudtam. Óvatosan bekapcsoltam, és halkra állítottam a hangerőt, nehogy megzavarjam a talán alvó Frankot. Amikor sikeresen felhangzott a dallam, és kép is megjelent hozzá, arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy nagyvalószínűséggel videóra volt állítva. Egy pillantást vetettem a készülékre, és igen, valóban be volt kapcsolva. Egy kazetta volt, félig betolva. Semmi kedvem nem volt ahhoz, hogy átdugdossam az egész kábelberendezést, így ha már egyszer videó, akkor betoltam a kazettát, és elindítottam. A kép kicsit rossz minőségű volt, valószínűleg házi felvétel. Nocsak, talán egy házi videót találtam? Az ágyon egy férfi feküdt meztelenül, aki alig hallhatóan beszélt. Szemeit egy fekete kendővel kötötték be. Nagy nehezen ki tudtam venni a szavaiból, a "Vágd le!" meg az "Ahogyan megbeszéltük szavakat!" Nem sokára megjelent egy újabb férfi. Hátulról hasonlított Meyerre. Kezében egy hatalmas késsel az ágyon fekvő idegenhez sétált. Az ő hangja hangosabb volt.

- Előjátékként. - hangzott ez a mondat. Szinte biztos voltam, hogy egy homoszexuálisnak való házi videót nézek. A férfi megfordult, arcát nehezen felismertem. Frank Meyer arca volt. Gyönyörű! Egy homokos férfi házában vagyok, csak vigyázzak, meg ne erőszakoljon álmomban! De minek az a kés?!

- Készen állsz?! - kérdezte az ágyastól.

- Ühüm. - nyögte, és fogát összeszorította. Első belenézésre tényleg csak egy amatőr szadomazo pornófilmnek akar tűnni, de mikor Frank a késsel elkezdte vágni az ismeretlen hímvesszőjét ezeregy kérdés merült fel bennem. De a fő kérdés az volt, hogy.:_ "Miért nekem kellett ide jönnöm?!" _Azonnal megnyomtam a STOP gombot. Mély levegőket vettem. Talán csak képzelődtem, és bemesélem magamnak. Előretekertem egy kicsit a szalagon, és újra elindítottam. Azt láttam, hogy az ismeretlen ugyanannál az asztalnál ül, mint pár órával ezelőtt én. Ahogy látom épségben volt. Megnyugodtam, amíg meg nem láttam a porcelán tálat. Hasonló megkopasztott csirkenyakat kapott. Vagyis, ami hasonlít egy péniszre ... De mi van akkor, ha az a saját ...

Öklendeztem. Ismét. Az valóban az ő férfiassága volt, amiből ketten Frankkal lakmároztak. Undorító, és egyben embertelen. Előretekertem. Az idegen nyugtatókat és vodkát szedett be, talán még a fájdalomcsillapítóra is sor került.

- Gyermekkori vágyam, hogy valaki megöljön, és megegyen. - lihegte izgatottan a férfi. Meyer ismét a fiókok közt turkált.

- Ég veled. - mosolyogta Frank. - Ígérem, nem érzel majd semmit. - az idegen is mosolyra húzta a száját, majd lefektette fejét az asztalra. Egy kicsit beletekertem, olyan tíz percig csak nézte, ahogy alszik, de végül arra lettem figyelmes, ahogy fogta és az asztalra fektette. Láttam, ahogy megcsókolta, végül imára hajtotta le a fejét. Talán meghalt? Neem. Meyer elővette ismét a nagy kést, és agyonszúrta vele a férfit. STOP. Ujjaim görcsbe rándultak a távirányítón. Azonnal kinyomtam a tévét, és a videót is félig kiszedtem a magnóból. Elég ebből. Haza akarok menni a fiamhoz meg a feleségemhez! Bármi áron! Csak jussak el ettől az őrülttől! Megfogtam a táskámat, ami az ágy mellett pihent, és magamra kaptam a kabátomat is. Lassan kilopakodtam a szobából, és a lépcsőkön egyenként lecsúsztam. A nappaliban egy fényforrást láttam, egy laptopot. Egy személy ült előtte, méghozzá maga a gyilkos. Nem is akarom tudni, hány emberrel csinálta ezt, de hogy velem is ilyeneket tervezett az biztos! Hogy is szólt az utóirat az e-mailében?!

_"Gyere hozzám, én pedig megeszem a finom húsodat!"_

Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Frank felállt, és elindult a mellékhelyiség irányába. Amikor az ajtó becsukódott, lerohantam a bejárati ajtó felé. Zárva volt, és a kulcsnak sem volt semmi nyoma. Mérgemben akár a bokrot is szidtam volna, de ez nem éppen a legjobb alkalom volt. A géphez siettem, amin egy hirdetés volt.

_"Jó felépítésű, 18-30 év közötti férfit keresek levágásra – a mészáros mester"_

Valami koppant a fejemben. Túl sok volt ez mára, de az összes következtetésemet levonva, rájöttem, hogy egy kannibállal van dolgom. Várjunk csak! Mit is mondott Birgit, milyen gyilkos a környéken?! Az ajtót kinyitották. Bassza meg, végem. Elrohantam a hátsó bejárathoz. A sors megkegyelmezett, még benne volt a kulcs a zárban. Óvatosan megforgattam, amikor kattant kettőt. Az ajtót kinyitva, a hideg, nedves talajú kertben találtam magam viszont. Magam mögött ismét becsuktam az ajtót. Friss levegő, csillagos ég. Csupán ki kell rohannom az állomásra, és az első vonattal azonnal hazautazni, és értesíteni a rendőrséget. Akár most is. Előkaptam a mobilomat, amikor fájdalmas kiáltásokra lettem figyelmes. Hangos üvöltés, segélykérés hallatszott a pince ajtó mögött. Ezek szerint, rajtam kívül van még egy másik áldozata. A falnak támaszkodva, kilépegettem a lépcsőfokokat. A sötét mélységben pedig egy jéghideg kilincsbe kapaszkodtam, amit azonnal le is nyomtam. Amint kinyílott az ajtó, felkapcsoltam a villanyt. Az üvöltés egy pillanatra abbamaradt. A kis mocskos terembe terjedt a fény. Ismét megcsapta az orromat az a dög szag, mintha valami bomlásnak indulna, vagy valaki? Egy ketrecet láttam, annak rácsain két koszos, sebes kezet, amik erősen átölelték. Nem messze tőlük, egy sötét fejet, a zsíros koszos hajrengeteg eltakarta a fél arcot. Csak a fehér fogakat láttam, amint ismét ordítani kezdett.

- TAKARODJ TE EMBEREVŐ!!! - kiáltása végén könnyek folytak le az arcáról.

- Segíteni akarok! - ejtettem ki határozottan. Nem tudom, mennyire volt ez hihető, de arra hogy abbahagyja a hangos üvöltözést tökéletes. - A nevem Friedrich Hartmann, én is csak egy áldozata vagyok.

- Eddig csak egy embert ölt. - nyöszörögte. - Minket csupán azért tart itt, mert láttuk, amint elásta a csontokat a kertben... meg a fejet! - itt egy kis szünetet tartott. - A többit pedig a mélyhűtőbe rakta!

- Akkor ezek szerint feldarabolta azt a férfit?!

- Nem csak őt - rázta meg a fejét. - minket is felfog idővel! Azt mondta, addig örüljünk az életünknek, amíg a tápértékünk nem jó! - a lábam közt vértócsa volt. Rémülten hátraugrottam. - Kevint például a múlt héten vágta le, mert megfelelt az elvárásainak! Úgy akasztotta fel, mint egy sertést! Ez egy elmebeteg. - zokogott a lány. Mögötte megpillantottam, egy levágott fejet. Meghökkenve ültem, amikor az arcot megláttam. Igaz, hogy nem most láttam életemben először egy holttestet, de olyat még nem, ami a fiamra hasonlít!

- Hogy hívnak? - kérdeztem tőle.

- A nevem Kerstin. Kerstin Müller. - felelte.

- Nos, Kerstin. Ígérem, hogy kisegítelek innen! - a férfiak csak ígérgetnek, nem így van Birgit? A lány egy kicsit lenyugodott. A fogason keresni kezdtem a kulcscsomót, ami a ketrecé lehetett. De sehol sem találtam. Kerstin szemeiben félelmet láttam. Közelebb mentem hozzá, és próbáltam nyugtatni. Segítenem kell neki, talán nem is azért, mert megígértem, de a halott fiú levágott feje mindig is emlékeztetni fog rá. A lány remegve húzódott vissza. - Nyugalom. Nem lesz semmi baj ...- éreztem, hogy valaki mögöttem áll. Az a valaki nem volt más, mint maga a Metzgermeister!

- Gyere hozzám, én pedig megeszem a finom húsodat! - rémülten hátra kaptam a fejem. Frank ott állt mögöttem.

- Jó estét mészáros úr! - hebegtem ijedve.

- Maga mit keres itt a pincémben?! - arcán egy cseppnyi érzelem sem volt látható.

- Miért tart itt gyerekeket?! - vágtam fejéhez.

- Ezek a kölykök, a múltkor felásták a kertemet, és a kutyámat is megkínozták. - szemrebbenés nélkül hazudott.

- Ön levágott egy embert! Ezek a gyerekek pedig a szemtanúi voltak. Nem így van?! - emeltem fel a hangom. - Elásta a csontokat és a fejet elásta a kertben, a maradékot pedig a mélyhűtőjében tárolta! - nem vette komolyan, amit mondok. Elkezdett nevetni.

- Mégis honnan veszi ezt? - hangjában nagyon is kételkedett.

- Talán, egy saját videó felvétel, a vendégszobában? - azt vettem észre, hogy abbahagyta a nevetést. - Amin kegyetlenül végezz az áldozatával!

- Ez nem egészen így volt. - nevetett. - Tudja az ön által nevezett áldozat beleegyezésével történt. - szemeim elkerekedtek. "Ahogy megbeszéltük." szóval, ez mind előre meg volt tervezve? Mégis ki az a hülye, aki ilyet kér? - Intelligens, normális ember benyomását keltette, eltekintve attól a kérésétől, hogy daraboljam fel. - itt egy kis szünetet tartott. - Amikor kérte, hogy vágjam le a péniszét, először nem akartam megtenni, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá. - arcára újra mosoly ült ki, mint ha egy szép emléket idézne fel. - Tíz óra hosszat beszélgettünk, majd sok nyugtatót, altatót vett be. Hajnali négykor aztán megtettem. - hangja kicsit megremegett. - Egy asztalra fektettem, még egyszer megcsókoltam, imádkoztam, majd agyonszúrtam. - elszörnyülködtem a hallottaktól. - Volt egy fantáziám, amit végül meg is valósítottam. Nem akartam szeretkezni a partneremmel, akit kiválasztottam. - hátam mögött megragadtam valaminek a markolatát, erősen megszorítottam.

- Hányingerem van magától! - ordítottam a képébe. Ez nem ember, ez egy állat! Egy elmebetegfajta. Ilyeneket meg kéne ölni!

- Csupán azért, mert egyszer látott egy videót? - röhögött. - Én már többször megnéztem a darabolásról készített felvételt, és közben onanizáltam. - a következő pillanatban neki rohantam. Ő lefogta mindkét karomat, és kicsavarta azt, amelyikben a fegyver volt. Egy metszőolló. Éreztem, ahogy kiveszi a kezemből, és egyenesen az ujjaim felé irányítja. Kerstin rémülten felsikkantott mögöttünk, miközben én próbálkoztam kiszabadítani magamat. Frank az öklével erősen arcon vágott, hogy az orrom is roppant egyet. Kellemetlen forróság ömlött belőle. A másik dolog, amit éreztem egy fagyos éles tárgy, ami átölelte az egyik ujjamat. Pillanatnyi fájdalom után, megváltam a jobb kezemen lévő mutatóujjamtól. A vér felspriccelt a helyéről, én pedig keservesen felordítottam. Nem kellett volna idejönnöm, akkor nem történt volna ez meg. Letörten estem térdre, a mészáros mester előtt. Ő megragadta a kést, és előhúzta zsebéből. A tompa neonfény a plafonról kicsit megvilágította az élét. - Nem is tudom - töprengett. - melyik testrészéből egyek előbb, a combjából, vagy inkább a karjából? - nem tartott sokáig a szünet, amikor a késsel lecsapott rám. A vállamba mártotta, ahol elég gyorsan kezdtem vérezni. Könnyeim előjöttek, és csak összeszorított fogakkal, utoljára ránéztem Kerstinre. Nem tudtam betartani a szavam. Ez a fájdalom, és félelem, ami most ért el csak igazán, túl erős ahhoz,

hogy talpra álljak! Nagyon nehezen visszarántotta a pengét, aminek éléről az én vérem csepegett az öreg padlóra. Szájához emelve lenyalta.

- Pusztuljon! - nyögtem. Nem tudtam mit tegyek. Nem tudtam mi lesz most. Zsebemből félig kint volt a kép. Birgit és Andreas, sajnálom, de soha többé nem fogunk találkozni! Lehunytam a szemem, és megvártam, hogy újra lecsapjon. Csak a kárörvendő röhögését hallottam, és éreztem, ahogy ismét a magasba emeli a kést. Egy kisfiú jelent meg előttem. Talán csak álmodom, de lehet, hogy tényleg hallom a szavait. Sikítva menekült valami elöl. Egy fűrész hangját hallottam, és a gyerek darabokra hullott előttem. Talán ő lehetett Kevin? A lábam magától rúgott egyet, és Frank a kis ablaknak esett, ezzel egérutat nyertem. Elrohantam a fűnyíró mögé, szemeimmel egy bizonyos dolgot keresve. Meyer káromkodva rohant utánam, amikor meghúztam a zsinórt, és a következő pillanatban Frank hasánál fröccsent a vér, egy egyenes csíkot a falra festve, miközben egy része az én arcomra tapadt. Térdre rogyott, és elkerekedve bámult rám.

- Olyan lesz, mint én! - vigyorgott maga elé elégedetten.

- Én soha nem leszek olyan kannibál, mint amilyen maga! - apró sugarakban folyt le a vér a padlóra.

- Megkönnyebbültem. - hunyta le a szemét. - Legalább nem vagyok megbélyegezve, mint egy közönséges gyilkos. - szemeivel rám meredt, szinte könyörgött, hogy öljem meg. - Szerettem volna, ha valaki a részemmé válik. - ismét meghúztam a zsinórt. A kezemben lévő fűrész felpörögve vágyott arra, hogy ezt a beteg ember darabokra aprítsa. Először a jobb vállához emeltem, amikor a vörösség pöttyözve ragadt az arcomba. Frank összeszorított fogakkal élvezte. Utána, amikor a jobb kar lepattant a törzstől, jött a másik. A bal oldalához érintettem, ami kicsit nehezebben sikerült leválasztanom. A karját félig még mozgatta, így egy kapálódzó végtag ragadta meg a lábam. Csupán fél munkát végeztem, de már így is folyt rólam a vér, lábaim közt pedig a tócsákban láttam viszont magamat. Az orrom már hozzászokott a szaghoz. Azon töprengtem, megérdemli e ezt a halált?! Elvégre megölhetem, de akkor én is ugyanolyan szörnyeteggé válok majd, mint amilyen ő. Nem. Életben hagyom. Elég büntetés neki az, amit majd a kasseli bíróság adni fog neki. Ezt tőlem kapta, és Kevinért.

- Nem érdemled meg a halált - jelentettem ki. - túl jó az neked! - szemeiben könnyek törtek elő. Csalódást okoztam neki.

- Ne tegye - könyörgött. - végezzen velem! Kérem! - lehajoltam a levágott végtagjaihoz, majd levegőnek nézve elsétáltam mellette. - FRIEDRICH - üvöltött. - ÁLLJON MEG!!! - odahajoltam Kerstinhez, aki még mindig rémülten nézett Frankra.

- Sosem találkoztunk. Nem ismersz! - ő csak bólogatott. - A rendőrségnek mindenről számolj be, kivéve rólam! - majd magam után húztam a két levágott kart. Meyer elém ugrott.

- Hartmann, kérem, tegye meg! - zokogott. Utoljára szemügyre vettem, miután arrébb rúgtam. A férfi a kartondobozok közé esett. Kiléptem a pincéből, és rázártam az ajtót. Amint felértem, a konyha felé vettem az irányt, hogy elkészítsem a reggelimet, amit holnap reggel a haza útra viszek. A két csonkot feldobtam az asztalra, az fröcsögve bemocskolta a terítőt. A szekrényhez mentem, ahol a telefon volt, és felhívtam a rendőrséget. Szemem megakadt azon a képen, amit már vacsora előtt megláttam. A két férfi, Frank és az ismeretlen, aki biztosan az áldozata volt.

- _Ön a rendőrséget hívta kérjük, várjon__._ - mély levegőt vettem.

Hajnali négy volt, megérkezett az első vonat vissza Herleshausenbe. Amint felszálltam a vonatra, felhívtam a feleségem. Öt búgás után valaki más vette fel a telefont.

- Halló?! - hallatszott az álmos hang. Ő a fiam.

- Szia, Andreas! Itt apád. - még magam sem tudtam miért, de elkezdtem könnyezni.

- Tudod hány óra van? - mintha egy kicsit megharagudott volna rám.

- Sajnálom, de az üzleti partnerem nem volt otthon, ezért gondoltam szólok, hogy olyan 8körül otthon vagyok. - felitattam a cseppeket.

- Jó van - válaszolt. - kérsz valamit reggelire? - kérdezte végül.

- Nem - ráztam meg a fejem. - már vettem magamnak. Mondd meg anyádnak, ne fáradjon miattam!

- Jó, meglesz. Szia! - végül lerakta a telefont. Nem sokára én is lecsuktam. A vonaton halkan hallottam a híreket.

"_Rotenburg a Fuldánál egy megcsonkított férfit találtak egy 12éves lánnyal együtt. A lány vallomása szerint, a férfi megölt két embert, majd feldarabolta őket, és megette. Valamint egy baleset során elvesztette mindkét karját. A végtagoknak nyoma veszett, a rendőrség azt gyanítja, egy harmadik személy is lehet a dologban. "_

Mosolyra húztam a számat. A mai világban sehol sem vagy biztonságban! Akár a szomszéd városodban is lehet egy elmebeteg ember ... de ha jobban megnézzük, az egész világ az! Mindegy, a gyomrom már szüntelenül korgott. Elővettem a kis éthordómat, majd a kést és villát, és lenyitottam a fedelét. Finom, meleg hús volt benne. Megnyaltam a szám szélét, és elkezdtem vágni. A számhoz vezettem, majd lenyeltem. Sokkal ízletesebb volt, mint amilyet Frank Meyer tálalt. Vajon ellátták azt a férfit? Bizonyára engem is belekeverne, csakhogy nevemen kívül semmi mást nem tud. Nem sokra menne vele. Ha a kislány pedig azt állítja, hogy egy férfit hívott magához, de ő elmenekült még időben, csak egy áldozat jelölt lennék, semmi több. Újra bevettem egy falatot, miközben kinéztem az ablakon. Én sem vagyok már ártatlan, mint ahogy azt ők gondolják! Mielőtt elindultam megsütöttem Frank karjaiból kivágott húst, a többit pedig elástam a kertben. Ezeket a képeket, soha nem tudom majd kitörölni az emlékeimből. Minden darab húsnál, amit megettem, visszaemlékeztem rá. Mintha még mindig kapcsolatban lettünk volna.

_**Vége**_


End file.
